Pasajeros del vuelo 47, favor de abordar
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Esto lo mencioné brevemente en Young Justice, cuando Oliver menciona que una vez se le olvidó Roy en el aeropuerto cuando tenía 8 años D: A majo2 le gustó como para historia y creo que a mí también :) A lo mucho tendría 3 capítulos pero igual me he divertido mucho planeándola ;) No poseo nada más que la trama.


**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo y escribiendo de Roy Harper ;) **

**Esto lo mencioné brevemente en Young Justice, cuando Oliver menciona que una vez se le olvidó Roy en el aeropuerto cuando tenía 8 años D: a majo2 le gustó como para historia y creo que a mí también :) A lo mucho tendría 3 capítulos pero igual me he divertido mucho planeándola ;) **

**PD. ¿Creen que debería continuar Absent? Le quedan como 2 capítulos pero ya no tiene comentarios ni nada :'( ¿Igual creen que la deba continuar? **

**Gracias por leer y por favor comenten ya sea en Review o PM :D **

-¡No! Ya te dije que la reagendes, Thea, no puedo faltar a esa junta pero tampoco pienso tomar otro vuelo a Nueva York justo ahora, ¡Acabo de llegar a Star City!-

Roy rodó los ojos mientras casi corría para seguirle el paso a Oliver. El tipo estaba tan absorto discutiendo con su hermana en el teléfono auricular que no notaba como el resto del aeropuerto lo miraba como si estuviera loco.. no es que Roy los culpara, Ollie parecía un loco gritando solo.

-¿Esque por qué no me avisaste antes? Así no hubiera vuelto a casa justo antes de una reunión importante- siguió despotricando como si con eso resolviera todo.

La verdad es que por Roy mucho mejor. Había pasado los últimos cuatro días en Nueva York con Ollie pero no había hecho más que ver televisión en el hotel y acompañar a su padre a las reuniones esas aburridas de su trabajo… lo único bueno era que Thea había estado ahí y que lo había llevado a la alberca del hotel las últimas dos noches, sino se hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

Oliver llevaba una mochila roja con algunos juguetes de Roy colgando en la espalda, un maletín con documentos del trabajo y su laptop en la mano derecha y jalaba una maleta con la izquierda.

-No, no he salido del aeropuerto pero…- dejó de hablar para voltear a ver a Roy por encima del hombro y hacerle una seña para que se acercara porque se estaba quedando atrás- Sí, Roy sigue de vacaciones en la escuela…-

Roy se empeñó en ir más rápido pero al parecer no fue suficiente para Oliver, quien mejor apoyó el maletín en la maleta y comenzó a llevar ambos con la mano izquierda. Enseguida tomó con su mano libre la de Roy; estaba estresándose más cada minuto y lo último que quería era que se le perdiera el niño entre tanta gente.

-Claro que no aprovecharé que sigo aquí para tomar un avión de regreso a Nueva York- espetó indignado, casi arrastrando al niño- ¡Pues porque no! ¿Crees tú que no tengo trabajo que hacer aquí o qué?-

Típico… Roy rodó los ojos, últimamente Ollie siempre tenía trabajo.

-No, ¿sabes qué? No la reagendes mejor. Yo siempre me encargo de todo, esta reunión dirígela tú- se detuvo de pronto y otra vez la gente volteó para observar al loco que discutía solo.

Roy apenas y estaba tomando aire cuando fue bruscamente jalado de nuevo, esta vez hacia las sillas donde las personas esperaban su vuelo.

-No me importa si tenías planes para hoy, Thea. Tú nunca asistes ni a la mitad de las reuniones, lo menos que puedes hacer es cubrirme en esta- Oliver se desplomó en la silla y dejó la maleta frente a él con el maletín sobre esta. Sin esperar mucho, comenzó a sacar la laptop y a abrir varias carpetas con papeles- Te enviaré algunos datos y archivos que puede que necesites-

-¡Ollie, no!- Roy se subió a la silla de a lado y trató de moverlo. Oliver había recargado su espaldota como si no llevara ahí su mochila de juguetes, ¿Pues qué pensaba? ¿Qué no se rompían?

Oliver sí se movió un poco pero tuvo que reprimir un quejido de fastidio cuando tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y mover los brazos para quitarse la mochila de Roy.

-Ya estoy en eso… Sí… No, ya te dije que no regresaré justo ahora, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí y además quedé en salir con Dinah mañana en la noche-

Roy volvió a rodar los ojos, últimamente Ollie salía muchísimo con Dinah.

El niño sacó un videojuego y volvió a colgar la mochila del hombro de Oliver, quien sólo puso una cara resignada mientras seguía discutiendo con su hermana.

Después de rato de escuchar hablar y hablar a Ollie, Roy ya se estaba hartando. Tanto grito lo desconcentraba y sólo lo hacía perder, así que se levantó sin decir nada y se fue a los asientos frente a ellos, quedando de frente a Oliver y sólo como a tres metros de distancia.

El hombre, por su parte, ni cuenta se había dado; permanecía con la vista fija en la pantalla de su laptop y de cuando en cuando volteaba a revisar alguno de los papeles que también había sacado del maletín.

-Ya te envié algunos de los acuerdos de la última reunión, buscaré los de… Sí, Thea, suena aburridísimo pero…Agh, espera que tengo otra llamada… Sí, soy yo. ¿Esperando afuera? Sí, Diggle, ya voy- Oliver cambió la línea para continuar la conversación con su hermana- Diggle me está esperando para dejarme en casa, desde ahí te mando los demás documentos…-

Oliver comenzó a guardar todo como pudo, entre tantos papeles, su computadora, la discusión con su hermana y el cansancio acumulado ya no tenía ni sus pensamientos en orden.

-…Espera, la otra línea de nuevo… Diggle, ya voy y… ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca le dije eso, ¿Cómo por qué le diría a Felicity que puede disparar mis flechas explosivas?-

Roy estaba tan metido en su juego que ni cuenta se dio de los gritos que se alejaban poco a poco, al igual que Oliver estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que ni notó las pisadas que faltaban tras él…

…

-¡Aliens de porquería!- Roy bajó el videojuego con expresión fastidiada… por alguna extraña razón no podía pasar del nivel 79- ¡Oliver, estoy aburrido! ¿Ya nos vamos o qué?- se quejó en voz alta, tratando de guardar su puntuación en el aparato.

Lo que en verdad desconcertó a Roy, fue que al ponerse enserio a escuchar, no oyó ni una respuesta ni ningún tipo de griterío ni la voz de su papá en absoluto… ah, bueno, igual y seguía revisando papeles raros.

No obstante, después de rato de esperar, no escuchó ninguna respuesta.

-¡Oliver!- repitió-¡Ollie, ¿Qué si ya nos vamos a la casa?!-

Roy se desesperó tras lo que le pareció una eternidad y al fin bajó el videojuego.

-¡Ollie, te pregun….- pero le estaba hablando al aire- …¿Ollie?-


End file.
